Gaara and Mika
by k92littlered
Summary: Mika is kidnapped from the human world by the Akatsuki. Escaping, she finds herself in Konoha and begins a new life, away from her horrible life in the human world. She then meets a young sand shinobi named Gaara. Will he be the key to her happiness?
1. Stupid Life

your name is Mika. You are 12. you have red hair and green eyes. (sorry no pic) you live a normal life but you've always had strange dreams. you're in a desert and there a sandstorm. you can't see anything at first but all of a sudden a monster appears it looks just like the sand. it looks like its about to strike you but you walk up to it and it disappears. sometimes you think you see someone when it fades but you wake up and can't get a better look. you don't have the dream every night but you've had it since you were little.

You live with your dad who for the most part hates you. he always bosses you around and tells you that you are worthless. he's rather abusive so you stay away from him as much as you possibly can. people find you strange so you don't have any friends. those who aren't mean to you still don't talk to you. you are intelligent and have very good grades. you are also very athletic. you won't join sports though because most of the people in sports hate you. sometimes when you sit alone you can here voices that sound like they are either making fun of you or commenting on your life. you've learned to ignore them for the most part. one time you tried to make out the voices. you spent a week listening to them. there were two that stood out to you. one sounded like an authority figure of some sort. the other was rude and you often heard him calling you stupid. you could also make out others but those could only be heard sometimes. there was an amusing one that sounded very hyper. this one you didn't mind. it never was rude like the others.  
You don't have any pets. your dad won't let you. but you do spend some time with a wolf and a cat that live in the forest nearby. you call the wolf Kaya, and the cat Ai.  
one morning you wake up for school. little did you know that from this day on your life would change forever. don don don. (lol)

thank you for reading. if you liked it good if you didn't oh well BITE ME!! lol. if you have any suggestions or good ideas message me. I worked hard on this so please give me your opinions. Thankies. **REVIEW!! pleeease??. **

**_I would just like to add that the firdt two chapters aren't good. This was originally on quizilla but it was screwed up when they changed the site. These two chapters are pretty short so please try work with me here. I promise it gets better._**


	2. The Kidnap

You open your eyes. you can hear your alarm buzzing noisily beside your bed. you reach over and click it off. you had that dream again. your positive you saw a glimpse of a person this time. you sigh. you wish that you could see who it was. you get up and make your bed. you pick up clothes off the top of your dresser. black jeans and a black hoodie. you run a brush through your hair and then walk into the bathroom. after you brush your teeth you stare at yourself in the mirror. "not much to look at" you think to yourself. then you grab you lunch and your bag and you walk to the living room. your dad is passed out on the couch. by the smell of him he's most likely drunk. he'll be nastier than usual you think unhappily. "Stupid bastard." After looking at him for a few seconds you finally walk past him and out the door.  
You walked down the street. it was extremely quiet. you didn't mind. you preferred it this way. You could hear the sound of your soft footsteps hit the ground as you walked. as you continued walking, you heard the leaves rustling on the side of the road. at first you ignored it but as it continued you decided to see what it was. Most likely nothing. You stare at the bushes for a moment and then Kaya, your wolf walks out. you smile and kneel, holding your hand out to her. she walks over to you and nuzzles your hand. you rub her head.  
"don't sneak up on me" you say to her. as you continue to walk Kaya follows you and whines. "you want to walk with me?" you say with a slight laugh. you continue walking with her and then spot Ai your cat. "you too huh?" you say happily. she walks up beside you. You were glad for their company. Their's was the only company you ever get. Ai was walking on your right, Kaya was walking on your left. for some reason they seemed nervous and on edge. they were looking in all directions and staying very close.

they both seemed to be waiting for something. their alertness was odd but it could just be a small animal that they wanted to chase. all of a sudden you heard a rumbling noise. "what the hell is that!!" as if this were expected the animals began growling and snapping. as you watched in amazement two people began to slowly appear in front of you. they looked like they were talking to each other. within moments you could hear them. "I wouldn't have teamed up with you if I didn't have to." said one. "what ever let's just finish the mission and get back." said the second. you could now see them better. They were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. one had blond hair and you were pretty sure it was a girl but couldn't fully tell. the other had dark hair and red eyes. "i see her." said the blond. " hey you." the voice was extremely deep. for to masculine to be a girl's. you couldn't help but laugh. "oh so you are a guy, i thought you were a girl." he glared at you angrily. "little btch.." the dark haired one looked at him and spoke in a indifferent tone. "at least she's honest." "Shut up. let's just get her and get back. working with you is worse than working with sasori." "oh crap." you think to yourself. "what the hell do I do now"

You spot a stick on the ground and pick it up. If these guys wanted to kidnap you, you weren't going to make it easy. You charge at them and prepare to hit them. The dark haired blocks easily and pulls the stick out of your hands. He tosses it to the ground. You attempt to hit him but he easily blocks that as well. "oh crap. He's way stronger." you only have one other choice. You turn and run. Surprisingly they don't follow you. "Now I just to find help." you think. You turn the corner. You find to your shock that you are face-to-face with the blond. He grins. "you really think you can get away from us?" He punches you in the stomach knocking the wind out of you. You fall to the ground.

you feel like your going to pass out. As you struggle to catch you breath, they walk over and speak as they stand over you. "I don't know what leader-sama was talking about. that was easy. I could have done that on my own." says the blond. "just shut up and get her already." the other one snaps. "whatever." he leans over to pick you up. you feel an odd sensation as if you no longer weigh anything and the world starts to become blurry. Kaya and Ai who had been growling and hissing this whole time run towards you and jump on you, but instead of slamming into you, their forms enter your body. as they did you felt a burst of energy. you begin struggling and hitting the blond. you are much faster and agile then you were before.. "Mika fight them!" you hear. this voice is new. you never heard it before. Without a second thought you listen and break from his grasp. You try to hit him but suddenly you can't move. Your body feels like it's made of jelly. the world around you fades away. "grab her!! she'll wind up somewhere else!" you hear one of them yell. you can't tell which one. everything sounded really fuzzy. you can see a form begin to grab at you but then they disappear. you feel yourself hit the ground. You struggle to get up. As you do your vision turns black and you fall back to the ground. You fight to stay conscious but lose and feel yourself slip away.

Ok thankies for reading. i hope you return to read the next. **REVIEW!!** or i might decide not to post it. kay?

**gaara-** when am i going to come in?

**me-** where the hell did you come from. (hides gaara plushie behind back)

**gaara-** the door.

**me-** no duh... baka. and later. i have to set the scene first.

**gaara- **baka? (gives death glare) and what they hell are you hiding behind your back?

**me- **meep. it's nothing.

**gaara-** (uses sand to steal the plushie) nothing huh?

**me-** give it back!! gimmie it. (tries grabbing it but gaara holds it out of reach.) stop it meanie!

**mika- **(takes the plushieand gives it to you) here you go.

**me-** (takes the plushie and hugs it) wait how did you get here?

**mika- **the door.

**me-** (anime sweat)

**gaara-** (glares a mika slightly but says nothing)

**mika-** awwww... don't be so boring. (glomps him a kisses him an the cheek.)

**gaara-**...

**me-** yeah... alright then. that was odd. i hope to see you next time when mika's real adventure begins. (cuddles plushie but gaara steals it  
again and leaves with mika.) HEY!! GIMMIE BACK MY PLUSHIE!! (dashes out the door after them)


	3. Wake up!

I still haven't gotten any reviews. Thanks a lot. Oh well. Here's the next part.

"Mika...? Listen Mika." you look. You see Kaya and Ai but nothing else. "What the hell!!" you exclaim jumping backward. "Don't worry. We're a part of you now. If you need us, we'll be with you. Learn the ways of this place. If you do you'll finally be happy." "But..." You start, but before you can say anything you wake up. "What the hell was that?" You think to yourself.

You slowly open your eyes. There is a boy with a dog on his head standing over you. he is wearing a parka and there are red triangles on his face. One on each cheek.

"Hey! She's alive!" he yells. "Oh, good." you hear a girl say."We should get her some medical help." her voice was really high pitch.

"What if she's an enemy?" You hear a different boy say.

"Then we finish her off." another female speaks. She sounds older.

You can't move to look at the others who spoke but by the sound of it there are four. "Where am I?" you try to say, but it comes out as a croak. "Don't speak." the older female voice tells you. Three people walk into sight. The adult was pretty and was wearing a dress that looked like it was made out of ribbons. She had red eyes. The other girl was dark haired and was playing with her thumbs. The other boy was wearing sunglasses and the lower half of his face was covered by his coat. He seemed bored. You didn't like being around strange people. Especially since the women had said something about finishing you off. You try to get up, but nothing happens. You can't move your body at all.

"Someone help!!" you think to pointlessly to yourself. Not a second after your body glows green. Little by little you feel your strength return. It stops after a few seconds. You didn't know how the hell you did it, but you weren't going to complain. You attempt to get up again and find that you still can't get up, but can now move your arms. Not much but at least you had some kind of mobility. After testing out your voice you find that you can now speak. You look at the group. "Did you just do that?" you ask. They all shake their heads.

"Who are you?" the adult female asks.

"I'm Mika. I was on my way to school, when i was attacked by two men. They said something about taking me somewhere. One had dark hair and red eyes. The other was a blond. They were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds." As you spoke the last sentence her eyes widened.

"What else did the look like?" she asks. You describe them as best as you can. There wasn't really that much else to say. When you finish she nods and looks at the others. "We're taking her to the village." She turns back to you. "I'm Kurenai. This is Kiba, Shino, and Hinata." she says pointing to each. "Come on." she says to the others. "We've got to go see the Hokage." she picks you up and starts to run. Although you are curious about what is going to happen, your body is still exausted and you fall asleep.

"I told you we would be there for you." You hear Kaya speak. You look at her. "That was you. You did that wierd healing thing?" "Yes." Ai responds. "We won't be able to do it again though. It takes up too much energy." "This is one fucked up day." you mutter. Apparently they heard you. "When you were attacked we joined with you." "Hmmm... ok. Can this be undone?" "No. You will always have our power. This can be done with other animals as well, but be careful. Some don't like being controlled. These will try to take over. If you don't control your emotions it will get worse. The more of us you obtain the more powerful you will become." "Your not exactly animals, are you?" "We're sort of spiritual animals. It is your duty to find the others like us. Some of us will like to help you, others won't. " Find as many as you can. It is time to wake up now." "Wait! Can I talk to you while I'm awake?" "Yes. Now wake up." You sigh. "This is going to be different."

You wake to find yourself in a bed. You open your eyes. You are no longer in your clothes but a hospital gown. "I see that you are awake." You hear a man speak. You look. There is a man with spiky grey hair sitting beside your bed. He has a bookin his hand and is wearing a mask covering his mouth and nose. He is wearing a headband covering his left eye. You quickly pull the covers over your torso. There wasn't really anything visible but you still didn't want to take any chances. Especially since that book he was reading looked kind of perverted. "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I should let you get dressed." He stands up. "My name is Kakashi by the way." "Mika." you respond. "I know." He heads toward the door but then you realize something "Hey wait!! Where are my clothes?" "Oh..." He turns back yo you. "Your clothes were sort of messed up, so we got you new ones. They are on the table." "oh, ok." He exits the room.

Slowly you get up. You wobble a bit but then quickly gain your balance. There is a desk byt the large window in the room. On it are two sets of clothing. One is pink. The other is black. "Ugh!" You think as you look at the pink. You had never liiked pink much and were not about to wear it. It made you seem too soft. You take the black one. It consists of a pair of loose shorts and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt. Pretty comfortable.

You walk to the door and peek out. Kakashi is leaning against the wall, still reading. "You done?" He asks without looking up. "Yeah." "Ok. Time to go meet the hokage. Follow me." He leads you down a hallway and past a nurse station. He drops a few papers on the table and walks out of the hospital. There are people and shops everywhere. All of the people were smiling and happy. You feel a smile creep onto your face. It seems really nice here. You reach a building with a fire symbol on it. It was rather large and looked important.

"This must be the place."

You enter the building. After a short walk, Kakashi stops at a door. "In here." You nod and walk in. There is an old man sitting at a desk signing papers. He looks up. "Thank you for coming. First I would like you to tell me how you got here."

You explain the whole story, leaving out Kaya and Ai. You weren't sure telling someone would be the best idea. When you finish speaking he doesn't respond. He looks at you for a moment and says nothing. It was an unsettling silence. It seemed like forever before he spoke. "You're leaving something out. Aren't you?" Your eyes widen. "How did you know?" He chuckles. "The akatsuki wouldn't have bothered if you were a normal girl." You bite your lip. "Oh well. No use trying to hide it." you think. You sigh but slowly tell him about Kaya and Ai.

* * *

OK. now that thats done. i got my plushie back. yay for me. lol. i want reviews. so far i haven't got one. its depressing. i want to know how i'm doing. anyway next chapter you become a ninja. i might have gaara come in then.

**gaara-** awsome.

**me-** didn't i have mika tie you up?

**gaara-** yes but i got out.

**me-** (sigh) oh well. anywho... i hope to see you and some reviews next chapter. no reviews and i'll have gaara sandcoffen you. muahahaha!!

**gaara-** O.o not that i mind killing but i thinks she's finally lost it.


	4. New Life

OMG. I am so happy. I got my first reviewer. Thank you cats-rock-and-so-does-cheese!! you rock!!

**gaara- **Seriously though. Thank you. She was starting to scare me, and thats saying something. OUCH!! What the HELL was that for??

**me-**(just threw a shoe at his head which the sand failed to block.) Cuz I felt like it!!

**gaara-**(giving me a death glare) ...

**me-** Anyway... On with the story!!

* * *

When you finished speaking the hokage smiled at you. The kind gesture confused you. "It seems that you are very talented Mika." You stare at him is shock. "You're no the only one who has had this power. I've heard of someone like you that lived many years ago. He had the power of many animals The problem was this power was coveted. He was killed. Apparently you now have the same powers." He stops and looks at you. As if he was expecting a reply. You wanted to speak, but for some reason you just couldn't think of anything. Sensing this, he begins to speak again. "Because you have such potential to be powerful, I believe you should learn how to use that power. To do so you would need to remain here though. This is your choice but I unfortunately don't know how to take you back. What do you wish to do?"

You take a moment to register his words. You think about your crappy life and how you've always wished for something just a little bit more. This could be it. What you were always looking for. You make your decision.

"I'm going to stay." You tell him. "Excellent." He says smiling. "Now if you can, I would like to see what you can do. After you will go with Kakashi and be placed on a team." You nod. "Ok then. Now try to use the power.

"Um.. Kaya? Ai?" You think. "Yes?" Kaya responds. "Cool. I got a response." you think. "Um.. Can you help me use your power?" "Sure."

Your body glows slightly. You feel yourself grow fangs and claws. Behind you a cat tail grows. The hokage watched as you allowed the power to form. You swished your tail happily. You test out your limbs to find that they were much lighter and more maneuverable. You decide to attempt something. Putting one leg in front of you and the other behind you preform a split. Then giggling at the accomplishment, you stood up and allowed yourself to return to normal.

The hokage smiles. "Very good. Kakashi?" He looks up from his book. "Does he ever put that thing down?" you say to yourself. "Take Mika to the training field. I would like her to learn how to fight and control her power." "Hai hokage-sama." He dismissed you. You leave with Kakashi. As you follow him, you spot that girl named Hinata. She was hiding behind a large pillar ans was watching a boy in an orange jumpsuit. "Hey Hinata!!" you call out. She jumps then sees you. She walks over to you. " Hey Mika-chan. Are you feeling better?" "Yeah. Thanks. Who were you watching?" She blushes. "Well... I... umm... I was just..." You laugh cutting her off. "It's alright. I won't tell. What's his name?" "Umm... Naruto." she says blushing even redder. "Naruto huh?" You watch him for a moment. As you watch you suddenly feel as odd tugging sensation. It was coming from the end of the village. "Sorry Hinata. I have to go." You run in the direction of the strange pull. "What is it Kaya?" You ask as you run. "A hawk or bird of some kind. It's one of us." When you reach the end of the village you notice that Kakasi was gone. "Oh well." you think. "Now... Where is that animal?" You search the area. Finally you spot it. It's up in a tree. "Help me Ai." you think. With catlike reflexes you jump on branches until you reach it. You grab at it . Instead of you coming into contact with it it just absorbs into your hand. You feel a burst. of energy like the one that occurred with Kaya and Ai. Then you hear a voice speak to you. "So you're Mika?" Because you were getting used to the energy you stupidly answered out loud. "Yes." "Well I am the hawk. By using me you gain excellent vision. "You're not going to be difficult?" you ask, making sure you didn't say it out loud. It laughed. Or at least, made a noise that sounded like a laugh. "No I'm not." You finally feel the burst of energy fade. "Well, there's another one." And with that, you turn and walk back to the village to find Kakashi.

As you walk though the village you spot a ramen shop. You have not ate anything in forever. It looks delicious but you don't have any money. You stop for a minute. "How the hell am I supposed to get food in this place." You say to yourself. Suddenly a voice interrupts your thoughts. "Hey! You looking to get something at Ichiraku's?" You look at him. "No. I don't have any money." "Well how about I treat you?" He says with a smile on his face. "Really?" you ask surprised. People were never this friendly in your town. "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Well... ok." "Hey aren't you Naruto?" "Yeah. Why?" "Oh nothing." You smile thinking about Hinata. "My name is Mika." "Ok. Cool."

As you eat you talk about his team and the village. He's teamed with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. He tells you about all of the other genin too. You recognize Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. "What about you?" he asks after he finishes talking. "Well... I"d rather not talk about it but let's just say I wasn't the happiest person." "Oh ok. You don't have to tell me." he says with a friendly smile. You return the smile, happy that he wasn't pushing the issue.

After you finish the ramen you thank him. "I promise that I'll pay you back as soon as I can." You turn to leave. "Don't worry about it. It's only right to help someone out." You smile. "Thanks Naruto." "Don't mention it." He says grinning. He was kind of loud but he was really nice. You smile again.

As you walk you spot many different people that look like the people Naruto described. You spot a boy in green spandex. You think his name is Lee. You also spot a chubby boy with a bag of chips in his hand. Choji something. You then spot Kiba and Shino. "Hey!" You call to them. They look. Kiba runs over while Shino calmly walks behind him. "Are you feeling better now?" Shino asks. "Yeah. Much better." "Well that's good." Kiba says. The little dog on his head barks in agreement. Kiba chuckles. "Akamaru thinks so too." You laugh and rub Akamaru on the head. He jumps happily into your arms. "You can understand him?" You ask curiously. "Yeah. It's a family thing. Apparently his family involves ninja hounds. Shino's family was made up of bug specialists. They both spend some time telling you about their families. They were both really cool so before you knew it, it was starting to get dark.

"Oh crap! I have to go see Kakashi." You give Akamaru back to Kiba and tell them goodbye. You run through the village looking for him. After about a half hour you give up. "The village is too big. There's no way I'm going to find him." You rest against a tree.

Suddenly you have an idea. "Hawk?" "Yes Mika?" "I need to find someone. Give me your power. You too Ai." Your vision sharpens. It's amazing. You jump up a building and scan the village.You easily spot him. He's sitting above the large mountains with the faces on it. According to Naruto it was the faces of the old Hokage. You quickly use Kaya and Ai'spowertoget to him. He looks up from his book. "Congratulations. You pass." He looks like he's smiling but because of the mask you can't tell. "That was a test?" you sigh. He laughs. "I see you've met some of our young shinobi." "Yeah. They're pretty nice." You sit down. "It's very different from home. But I don't really miss it. I like it here. It's... happier than my home." For a moment you don't talk. "Hey Kakashi?" He looks at you. "Will I become a shinobi too." you ask. "Yes. For now, i will train you." "Thanks." You get up and turn to leave but then realize something. "Kakash? Where am I going to stay?" "Oh, arrangements have already been made."

You end up staying with an old woman named Chiyo. She is very motherly and is happy to have you.

A few months pass and you learn the ways of the shinobi. You graduate the academy with high marks. You're not the best with chakra control but you manage. Since then you have found two new animals. A bear and a mouse. You get strength from the bear and the ability to hide and somewhat detect enemies with the mouse. The mouse power wasn't the best but it was another power none the less. Neither of them were any trouble. They listen to you and do what you say. For some reason you never hear the voices you used to. You only hear the animals now. Odd but you weren't complaining. You also started have that weird sandstorm dream more often. (a/n. if you don't remember the dream refer to chapter 1. ) You wish you knew what it meant. (a/n. also when I say hide. i mean it's easier to find places to hide.)

One day during training Kakashi tells you that the chunin exams are coming up. "I think you should join a team and take the exam." he says as he dodges an attack. "Really?" You say attacking again. "Yes. I believe it will be a good opportunity for you." He says dodging again. "Cool. I'll be able to see how much I've learned." You say finally landing a blow on him. "I'll do it." After training, you decide to take a walk around the village. It's a nice day and you enjoy the warmth. As you walk you spot three unfamiliar faces. One was a guy wearing purple face paint. He had something wrapped up on his back. The next was a girl. She was carrying a giant fan. The last was another guy. he looked as young as you. He had a giant gourd on his back and had the kanji symbol for love on his forehead. He had messy red hair. You were now curious about the strangers. They were definitely shinobi but from where. "Mouse. Ai." You say to yourself. Immediately they give you their power. You creep closer. The red head is standing not doing anything while the other two are talking to each other. You creep even closer and hide in the bushes. Now you're about 10 feet away from them. Because you were watching them you forgot to pay attention to the area around you.

Suddenly, you feel something on top of you. Sand. It wraps around you. "Crap!" You struggle but its hopeless, even with the bears streangth. "Gaara stop it!! You hear the girl yell.

**gaara-** well i finally came in. littlered is busy right now so i'm talking.

**mika-** BUSY? you tied her up in the closet for kami's sake.

**gaara-** she threw a shoe at me!!

**mika- **wait until you see what i'm going to throw at you.

**gaara-** O.o. oh crap! (runs off)

**mika- **(unties me)

**me. **FREEDOM!! well are you happy i brought gaara in? anyway i want reviews please? i write faster. so yeah...

**mika-** see ya next time!!


	5. The boy called Gaara

Hey guys. It's been a while but I finally decided to post the next chappie. Yay Me. I finally brought Gaara-kun in and he almost killed Mika-chan. Sooo What now? lol. Read and find out. Oh by the way. Thank you MikaTheCatHanyou for reviewing. It made me happy on the inside.

**Gaara- **You are so irritating.

**me- **Shut it!! Oh by the way I've decided to add another story. Most likely going to be about deidara. PLEASE READ!! Anyway. On with the story.

You struggle against the sand.

"Gaara let her go!!"

"This girl was spying on us."

"It's just a young girl so let go!"

The sand released. You fell on your back. It felt good to move again. "What's the big idea huh?" You begin yelling at the boy. "I was just trying to see who you were!"

"I'm Temari." The girl spoke.

"Kankuro." The boy with the face paint.

You turn to the red head. "So you must be Gaara. Why the hell did you do that?"

He doesn't even look at you. "Because I felt like it..." Without saying anything else he turns and walk away. Temari follows.

"Whats his problem?" You ask the one called Kankuro.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." He moves to leave. You didn't like being left out. You grab his arm.

"Yeah. I WOULD like to know. And you're going to tell me. Or else..."

"Hehe. Or else what?

At this you smile. You call upon all of the animals. It was a bit risky. All the times you had done this in training had left you tired and without energy. But you wanted to prove your point. Kankuro trows a few kunai at you, which you easily dodge. He then takes the weird bundle off his back. Inside was a puppet. You weren't going to give him the chance to use it. Using the bears power you rush at him and land a punch on his face causing him to fly up in the air. He falls on his back. You dive at him and hold a kunai to his neck.

"Now, Tell me." At the risk of being stabbed he complies. He tell you everything. He tells you about the shukaku. Gaara's childhood. The numerous assasination attempts. All of it. As he tells the story you think about your old home. How it felt to be an outcast and not wanted. He was just like you.

After he finishes speaking you release everything but Kaya and Hawk. You ealisy find him and catch up with him.

"You again? What is it you want now?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Then to his surprise you reach out and hug him.

He gives you a strange looks.

"I found out about Shukaku. I'm sorry." His eyes widen but immediatly return to normal. If you had blinked you would have missed it.

He begins to walk away. "And you care why?"

"Because you're alone." He stops walking. "I was alone once, but now, I don't have to be. I'm going to find another way. I don't have to stay alone forever..." He give you a funny look.

"Who are you...?"

"Mika."

"Mika? Hm..."

He (sigh) stands there for a moment before turning and walking away.

"Poor Gaara.." you think. Although you're life was hard, his was ten times worse. As you watch him leave you decide to make friends with him. He looked like he needed it.

"Hey Gaara! Wait!" You call to him. He stops walking but doesn't speak. "You wanna sit and talk sometime?" He turns and stares at you with what you think is confusion. Then he briefly nods. "Then come on!" You grab his hand and pull him into town.

* * *

Ok. I know that was short but I wnat the next part to be seperate.

**Gaara-** stupid author.

**me-** (Throws a kunai at him which the sand blocks) grrrrrr... Stupid sand shield!!

**Gaara-** Ha! I win.

**me-** Ami attack!! (my new character attacks Gaara.)

**Gaara-** Arg!! (runs away)

**me-** Sweet!! Who wins now huh??

**Ami- **Me.

**me-**(sigh) Oh yeah I almost forgot. I sadly don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I always forget to say this.

**Deidara-** Because you're a spaz yeah...

**me**- Why the hell are you here? This is Gaara's fic.

**Deidara**- I was following Ami yeah...

**me- **You know I might pair her with Sasori or one of the others.

**Deidara-** I thought you said you were pairing her with me?!

**me-** I said most likely. Anyway please review. It makes me happy. See ya next time. . Hopefully...


	6. Demons and Snakes

Sup people. I'm back. I'm so sorry that it took me so long. I was um... doing schoolwork.

**Gaara-**No you weren't. You were just being lazy and reading other fics.

**Me-**Shut the hell up you baka!! They don't know that!! (throws about 30 kunai at him)

**Gaara- **Ack! (dodges kunai.) Crazy psycho bitch!

**Me-** (eye twitch) What did you say...?

**Gaara-**O.o Oh crap. (runs away)

**Me-**(smiles happily) I actually was busy though. Plus this story was irritating me for reasons unknown. Maybe its because this was my first fic. I'm currently writing about four. Planning on others. What do you guys think about a Zetsu fic. No one ever does one of him. Hmmmm... Anyway.. On with the story!! Oh I almost forgot I'm changing the point of view. Sorry. It was one of the reasons this story was bothering me. If you liked it the other way just yell at me in the review. XD

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. If I did Deidara and Sasori would still be living.

* * *

"Come on!" She said taking his hand and dragging it toward town. As they walked she pointed out the various buildings and monuments. Gaara follows, but doesn't really speak. He does listen though. As they walked they got a few stares. Or more like, Gaara got a few stares. He ignored them completely. It was like he didn't notice them whatsoever. "I guess he must be used to it." She thought sighing.

After touring around the village, they finally stopped at the training grounds. He hasn't talked at all since before she had dragged him around the village and she wanted to try and get him to open up to her.

"So... You're from the sand village?" She asked not really having a clue what to talk about.

"Yes. And you, the leaf." As he talked he didn't even bother looking at her.

"Actually, I'm not from here at all. I came from a different world where I was kinda hated. I can control the power of animals. You can control sand right?"

"Yes. It does as I say and prevents harm from coming to me." He still didn't look at her.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She paused for a moment. She wasn't sure how he would react to her next question. "Gaara? Why do people call you a monster?"

He hesitated but answered. "Simply because I am." He actually looked at her this time. There was a certain sadness in his eyes. One that she knew all too well. It was loneliness.

"I don't think that's true."

"And what do you know?" He sneered angrily.

She looked at him sadly. "I guess I don't"

He was getting angry now. All the years of hate had caused him to be unforgiving.

_Be careful Mika. _Kaya spoke warningly. _Don't push him. He's dangerous._

At that moment Gaara clutched his head. She looked at him concernedly before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Gaara?" At the touch he immediately looked up. The look on his face was disturbing. It could only be described as pure blood lust.

"I'll show you why people call me a monster..." His voice had a crazed tone to it. Mika watched in horror as the sand enveloped him turning him into what she could only guess was the demon. His fury was emanating from his body. No. Not his fury, the demon's. Temari and Kankuro who had just arrived watched from a short distance away. Too afraid to come anywhere near. "Stupid girl. This is why I am a monster!" He swung at her. She used Ai to dodge. He began throwing sand shuriken but she dodged them as well. She had to find a way to get through to him. But what? Attacking him would only make things worse. Not to mention probably get her killed. She dodged again. Then she suddenly had an idea. She just hoped it would work. If not, she could kiss her ass goodbye.

She charged at him, but instead of attacking she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. In shock he stopped attacking. "You don't have to be a monster. It's whatever you choose to be. You control your life, not anyone else. You are what you say you are. Not what anyone else claims you to be." She felt a tear creep down her cheek. She knew how it was to be alone. Horrible. And for him it was even worse. She refused to let Gaara stay in this world of misery.

Currently a million thoughts were running through his mind. _"Why the hell wasn't she fighting back? Why the hell am I hesitating? Why is she being kind to me? Isn't she right though? Why am I listening to others. Why am I listening to shukaku. Why aren't I in control."_He forced Shukaku to give him back control.

Something was different. He had stopped moving altogeather. Then shocked she watched as little by little, sand fell from his body. She smiled softly. "You don't have to be alone forever..." She released him. He looked at her curiously.

"_Why doesn't she hate me? Everyone else does. Why is it that she is so different?"_ "I..." He didn't know what to say, so he just said nothing.

She smiled and hugged him again. _"He actually listened. I'm not too late to save him."_

Although he felt awkward he returned the hug.

Out of the corner of her eye Mika could see Temari and Kankuro watching with shocked expressions on their faces. She let go and turned to them. "What?"

Temari answered. "Well... We've never seen Gaara calm down so easily before. What did you do?" They hadn't heard what she had been saying. She sighed. "I just told him the truth." This caused him to look at her curiously. She smiled warmly in return.

Gaara then turned to his siblings. "Leave. I'll meet up with you later." They didn't want to but they. nodded and walked away. They still feared him. She sat on the ground and motioned for him to follow. He paused but then complied. For a few minutes there was silence. Mostly because neither wanted to speak first. It was Gaara who finally broke.

"Did you mean it?" He asked her quietly.

She turned to him. "Mean what?"

"The things you said earlier. Did you mean it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I did raccoon boy! Otherwise I wouldn't have said it."

He looked at her. "Raccoon?"

"You look like a raccoon because of the dark rings around your eyes. Now that I think about it, you kinda look like a panda too." She giggled. "Maybe I can call you Panda-kun."

He gave her an irritated look. "I would rather you didn't. And the rings around my eyes are because I'm an insomniac."

"Really? Why?"

"If I sleep Shukaku can take control. Instead of sleeping I meditate."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The two sat in silence. She looked up. It was really dark out now. Although she loved being out in the dark, Chiyo would be worried by now. She stood up. "It's really late. I have to return home." He stood up as well. "I guess I'll see you around?" He nodded.

She smiled and began to walk away. She was almost out of sight when he finally realized what to say. "Mika?"

She stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled happily. "Don't mention it." She paused. "Panda-kun." She laughed and went home.

He sighed and returned to the hotel that he and his siblings were staying at. The entire time thinking about Mika.

She woke up the next day in a bright and cheerful mood. She was so happy. She had managed to make someone else's life better. She danced around happily as she got ready for the day. Chiyo just looked at her like she was crazy. Finally she left the house to go train with Kakashi. As she walked she noticed that she was being watched by a man with grey hair and glasses. She ignored it and continued to walk. Then she noticed another person. She didn't recognize either of them but then again, she wasn't exactly standing close to them. _Hawk._ Although she didn't know who the were, she noticed that the man with grey hair was wearing a leaf headband. Strange.

_Careful Mika. Somethings not right here._ She heard Kaya warn.

_Mouse._She immediately disappeared from sight. Something a normal ninja would be able to do anyway, but she wan't born a ninja. She hid behind a nearby tree and watched the men. She had no idea who they were and she certainly didn't like being stalked. She continued watching. Suddenly she felt someone behind her. _Bear!! _She attempted to strike the person but he dodged. She looked at the stranger. His skin was almost white. He had long black hair and had a large smirk on his face. He chuckled.

"You missed."

"Don't remind me."

"So tell me. You are the girl who controls animals. Am I correct?

"So what if I am?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to give you something. Consider it a gift."

"Sorry. But always learned not to take things from strangers." She said glaring at him.

He snickered. "Indeed. Oh well..." He turned and walked away. She watched him turn a corner.

"What the hell was that?" She thought.

_"I'm not sure but something was very wrong about him."_

"Yeah I know what you mean." She deactivated her power and began to walk away. Suddenly she found herself slammed against the ground. It was that man again. He was holding a snake in his hand. She felt it pulling at her. _It's one of us!!_ She heard Ai yell.

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it was to obtain this." He took the snake and dropped it on her.

As usual it melded into her skin and as usual she felt a burst of energy. But suddenly it turned into pain. It spread throughout her body causing her to scream. Her body felt like it was on fire. She writhed on the ground in pain while the man just watched, his smirk still plastered on his face. She strugged to keep her sanity. This new animal... it wanted control. And all it wanted to do was fight and hunt. And kill... She was losing control... Her tounge flickered out involutarily. She could taste the air. She crept along silently. A small child from the village was playing nearby. She tasted the air again. It was so weak. One poisonous bite and it would all be over.

She bared her fangs and struck.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(Orochimaru come in and reads over my shoulder)

**Oro- **Hmmm... interesting.

**me-** Yup.

**Oro**- It was a bit sappy though.

**me-** Shut it snake boy!! Why are you even here? You're only in this story like twice.

**Oro-** Why aren't I in it more?

**me-** Cuz I'm writing an _entire story_ about you, you pain in the ass! Oh yeah I'm currently writing one about snakey here since almost all the stories I read about him are tradgic and sad or he ends up with Sasuke, Kabuto, or Kimimaru. Pairings that I really dislike. I have nothing against yaoi but 1. they are two weak for him and 2. I just don't hink they matched.

**Oro- **O.o I was paired up with who?

**Me- **(sigh) Go away snaky.

**Oro-** But I..

**me-** GO AWAY SNAKEY!! BEFORE I HAVE TSUKIKO MAKE YOU GO AWAY!! (Tsukiko is the oc that's going to be in the new story.)

**Oro-** (sigh) Fine... crazy psycho bit...

**me**- I SAID OUT!! Please Review. I promise that I'll update faster. (Gives the reader chibi puppy dog eyes) Oh yeah. I want to give a big thank you to Sukiraofthelight who has been reviewing to me faithfully. I probably wouldn't have updated at all without your reviews. It lets me know someone is reading. I mean come on. What's the point of posting this if absolutly no one is going to read it. See you next time.


	7. Rescue, Love, and Anbu

Hey. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been working. Not to mention my stories have been irritating me.

**Garra-** You sound kinda sad.

**K/Me- **I feel kinda sad.

**Gaara- **Why?

**K- **I dunno. Anyway... I don't own Naruto. Just a heads up. It's starting out in Gaara's point of view.

* * *

He heard Mika scream. At least, he was pretty sure it was Mika. He quickly ran toward the voice.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asked but he didn't bother answering. He finds her but when he does, he can't believe what he's seeing. He had found her alright but she was attacking a child.

"Sand Coffin!" Immediately the sand surrounded her, preventing her from harming the child. The child now noting them became frightened and ran off.

Mika, now covered in sand began snarling and hissing in rage. He looked at her shocked. "_What has happened to her?"_

**_"Let go of me fool!"_**

Her voice was different. It didn't even sound like her. He turned to Temari. "We need to bring her to a medic. Something is wrong with her." She nodded.

As Gaara began to walk he could feel a strain on the sand. She was struggling. By the feel of it, she was struggling a lot. He covered her face with the sand. After a minute he could feel her heart slow down. She had passed out. He uncovered her face, not wanting to hurt her.

_Mika's point of view._

She opened her eyes. She was lying on her back in an uncomfortable bed. She began to lift her arms, but found that they were strapped down. Plus it was far too dark to see. She pulled on the straps using the bears power but it was useless. Her only choice was to call out.

"Hello? Anyone here?" The lights flickered on. Around her, stood four people wearing animal masks. She had heard something like this. They were supposedly called ANBU. They were elite ninja that were assigned to protect the village. _What the heck to they want with me?_

"Um... Hi. Can you please let me out of here?" One with a pig mask stepped forward.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Umm... Not really..."

"You're here because you nearly attacked an innocent villager. A child no less."

She remembered the snake. Her eyes widened.

_"How could I have lost control so easily? Kaya?" _

_"Yes Mika." _

_"Is it under control now?"_

_"Yes it is. You will be able to control it for the most part from now on, but don't let your emotions run too wild. He might try and use it to gain control again."_

_"Thanks Kaya." _She sighed in relief. Then looked at the ANBU with the dog mask. He seemed like he was in charge.

"Please let me out. I swear that what happened wasn't my fault. I kinda wasn't in control of myself."

"Well how do we know that it won't happen again?"

"Well you see, due to my special justu I can take in the power of spirit animals. I was going to train when I got attacked. There was this really strange guy who attacked me. He gave me another spirit animal but this one took over. He had given me a snake. Now that I think of it the guy actually looked like a snake himself. His skin was super pale and his eyes were pretty much gold. He had little slits for pupils too. He was really odd looking."

Mika heard one of the Anbu hiss the name Orochimaru.

"Is that his name? Well, at least I know who attacked me?"

The ANBU stood in what seemed like thought. Mika couldn't tell due to the fact that their faces were hidden.

"So are you going to let me out?" She said hopefully. After a minute pause the dog masked ANBU answers.

"Yes. But due to the fact that we are unsure of your power, and the fact that you are now involved with Orochimaru we need to take precautionary measures."

"Precautionary measures?" she questioned.

"You are to be followed by a single ANBU at all times. Is that understood?"

Mika rolled her eyes. This was going to be so irritating. "Sure. I got it."

The ANBU did a few hand signs and the straps on her wrists released. She rubbed them in irritation. The straps had left a mark. She then stood up and stretched.

"Ok. Now what?" An ANBU with a bird like mask handed her a blind fold. "Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me." He stood and watched her for a few moments. "Fine." She looked around the room. It was a concrete room without any windows. Most likely an interrogation room used for criminals. Nothing special. She put the blindfold on and felt herself being led. She walked for about five minutes and then felt the coolness of fresh air. She must be outside now. After walking for a bit longer she felt the blindfold being removed. It was nighttime and she was inside of the village. Three of the ANBU left. This one was wearing an odd mask. She wasn't exactly sure what it was.

She began walking toward Chiyo's house. She thought about what had happened the prior day, but there was still one thing she couldn't remember. She turned to the ANBU. "Um. sir?" She asked not knowing how else to address him. He looked at her. "Um, about yesterday. When I lost control. They had said that I had attacked a child. What happened? How was I stopped?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. He protected the child and brought you safely to us."

"Gaara?" She questioned happily. _He actually does care. _"Do you know where he is right now?"

"Perhaps he is at the hotel with his siblings."

"Ok. Let's go!" She took off in the direction of the hotel. Jumping from building to building,she arrived there in no time. Sadly she found that they weren't there. She sighed miserably.

_"They probably left. I'll never be able to thank him. I'll never know if I actually made a difference." _She sat on the roof and let tears drip down her face.

The ANBU, who was still following just watched from a short distance away, unsure what do do with the now crying Mika.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Acting on instinct she swung her arm using the bear's power.

Her arm collided with sand.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed happily tackling him in a hug. His sand didn't even attempt to block it. After pulling out of the hug she looked at him sadly. "So, That's how it feels to have something evil in you?" She asked quietly.

He looks at her. His sea foam green eyes staring into her green ones. He smiled slightly. It was barely noticeable but she saw it. "Something like that." She smiled and hugged him again. She stopped only to look into his eyes again. They were so captivating. She felt like saying so but suddenly felt rather shy. (A/n awww... puppy love.) She had almost worked up the courage to say so when without warning Kaya pushed her face forward so that her lips were touching his. Her eyes widened and she jumped back. She was blushing furiously.

_"Damn you Kaya! Why the hell did you do that?" _Kaya simply giggled. A confused look crossed Gaara's face.

"Ohmygod. Iamsosorry. Kayajust..." She was speaking so fast it was barely understandable.

"It's alright." He said cutting her off. Then he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek before blushing and looking away. She blushed even more. Then she remembered that the ANBU was still with her. She turned to find that he was on the next building facing in the opposite direction. She giggled and turned back to Gaara.

He looked back at her. "Is this what love feels like?"

"Yes." She said smiling softly. Then, without Kaya's help she hesitantly placed her lips softly against his. He returned the kiss and for about ten seconds they kissed each other. It was gentle and sweet, but filled with so much emotion that it was absolutely incredible. After, she immediately hugged him again.

(A/N Just for the record they were not making out or doing any sort of crazy kissing. The kiss was an innocent kiss a way of expressing emotion. They are way to young to be seriously kissing)

"Thanks for stopping me Gaara." she whispered softly.

He smiled. "Thanks for giving me a reason to stop you. A reason to do what was right." He hugged her back causing her to blush.

She grinned. "I'm going home. Chiyo is probably worried about me. Thank you so much. Goodbye Gaara.Or should I say Panda-kun." She giggled then she yelled to the ANBU which looked at her. "It's time to go home." He nodded and she began to slowly walk home with him following.

_Gaara's point of view._

He smiled and walked into his hotel room. There was still a large blush on his face. Both Temari and Kankuro were there. They both looked at him.

"Hey Gaara. Are you feeling alright? Your face is all red." He nodded at his sister and walked over to his bed. He really didn't need one but still. Sitting down he smiled. _"So this is love..."_

"Hey Gaara. You sure you're ok?" It was Kankuro speaking this time. He ignored him and continued to think about Mika. "Hey Gaara!" He says loudly, trying to get his attention. He gave Kankuro a death glare.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to know if you were alright..." His voice was quiet.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." he said, a smile forming on his face.

_Mika's point of view._

She had that odd dream again. The one about the sandstorm. Only this time, instead of a monster in the storm she saw the smiling face of Gaara. She had woke up smiling. She was still smiling when she looked out the window to find that there was a different ANBU then the night before. "The night before..." Her smile grew and she got dressed and got ready for the day.

* * *

I think I'm going to leave it off here. It's rather late and I want to go to bed. Once again a big thanks to Sukiraofthelight for reviewing. I would also like to say that I'm not sure whether or not I should continue with my other story, To Kill An Avenger. I've actually gotten a review for it but I'm not really sure if anyone likes it. It was more of a suggestion than an opinion. Please review.


	8. The Kidnap Again?

Okay. Just recently a few people added my story to their favorites list. This has made me very happy and given me a reason to update faster. Thanks again to SukiraOfTheLight for reviewing but also thanks to Kappa Cappacino who I also received a review from.

**Dei-**Hasn't SukiraOfTheLight reviewed like every chapter. yeah...

**K-** Yup! If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't have continued with this story at all.

**Mika-** Wow...

**K**- Yup. I own Naruto... In my dreams. Haha.

* * *

Mika walked down to the kitchen. She had a large grin on her face. Chiyo gave her a funny look. She didn't even notice. Slowly she poured herself a bowl of cereal and ate.

After breakfast she found that she was surprisingly full of energy. She turned to the ANBU.

"Hey! I'm going to go train.." He nodded and they both headed to the training field.

"Alright then. You want to help me?" She asked him. He paused but nodded. She smiled and took a fighting stance. "Sweet! Ok then. Try and hit me." She activated Ai and the mouse's power. After a thought she activated Kaya's power as well. She nodded at him. He charged at her and she dodges easily. He does it again with the same results. He pulls out a few kunai and throws them at her. Pulling out one of her own she deflects them. For about a half hour he stays on the offense. She dodged most of the attacks with ease but ended up with a few scratches.

"Stop!" She yelled as she dodged a kunai. He stood at ease. "Now lets switch. I'll go on the offense while you're on defense." She activates bear then proceeds to charge at him. She misses about half the time but manages ti get a few really good blows in. After she tells him to take a break.

She sits down on the grass and leans back to watch the clouds. This was a habit that had been developed after moving to the leaf. She had been talking to Shikamaru one day when he had suggested it. She took his advice and had been doing it ever since. Usually when boredom struck. "That's enough for today." She tells him. _"I wonder if he has a name?"_ She laughed at the thought. She was still laughing when she heard a voice behind her.

"What's so funny?" Immediately she jumped up and pulled out a kunai, only to find herself looking into the face of a smiling Gaara.

"Gaara!" She exclaimed happily before tackling him in a hug.

He was surprised that the sand didn't block it but hesitantly hugged her back anyway.

She grinned happily after releasing him. "Wanna sit and watch the clouds with me?" He pauses but sits down.

"They're beautiful..." He says after a minute

"Yeah..."

For the next few months Mika develops a sort of schedule. Each day she would train withe the current ANBU guard then she would sit and watch the clouds with Gaara. Her time spent with him was wonderful. Each day he would open up a little more. It was amazing. She knew he enjoyed it as much as she did Each day they sat together. Every so often stealing a kiss or two.

After training one day she sat and used Gaara's shoulder as a pillow. Happy at her love for him, he rest his head against hers. Ever since they had met he had become much more caring. At least much more caring for her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed softly, causing her to giggle. As she did she noticed that her ANBU guard was still watching her. Usually while she sat with Gaara they would stand and wait on the other side of the training field but this one was standing about five feet away. She was about to tell him to back off when she felt a pulling sensation. A new animal._ "Finally!"_

"A new animal!" The ANBU looked at her but said nothing. She gave Gaara a sad look. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She kissed him again on the cheek and held his hand. Blushing again slightly he smiled. Returning the smile she activated Kaya's power and took off into the trees. The direction where the source came from. The ANBU followed closely behind. She felt the sensation get stronger. She was getting closer. _"Hawk!"_Suddenly she can see it. A beautiful brown owl is sitting on a branch. Using Ai's agility she jumped from branch to branch reaching it within seconds. Snatching it, it absorbed into her chest. The energy fills her and she falls to the ground. Thanks to Ai, she landed on her feet.

_"What do you do?"_

_"Night vision."_

_"Awesome. Too bad it's the day."_

Happy that it wasn't going to be difficult like the snake she turned to go back to the village. Chasing the source of the power had led her a little way outside of the village wall. Suddenly she heard someone grunt in pain. She turned to see the ANBU falling to the ground, blood on his chest.

"Crap!"

Using Kaya, Ai and mouse she attempted to make a run for the village. As she does something hits her and knocks her to the ground. Her head bangs against it hard. Her vision blurs. Despite this she forced herself to stand up to defend herself. After a second her vision clears revealing the red eyed man that had brought her to this world. Beside him stood a man that looked like a fish. His skin was a bluish colour and he had what looked like gills. He was also holding a large weapon wrapped in bandages. She would have laughed if she didn't know the situation was so serious. She activated the bear's, Kaya and Ai's power ans took a fighting stance. One that was somewhat similar to Hinata's. The blue guy just laughed. She threw a kunai at him but he easily dodged it.

_"Mika. These ninja are far more powerful. There is no way you will defeat them."_

_"Yeah well, I don't have any better ideas. If I run I'll be caught. Besides. You think that'll stop me from kicking butt."_

She charges at the red eyed man and surprisingly lands a hit. He stumbles back from the impact before disappearing. A shadow clone. Suddenly she feels a presence behind her. She turns quickly to find the blue guy.

"Surprise!" He swung the huge weapon at her. She barely dodges it. Swinging her leg, she lands a blow on his stomach. He flys back into a tree. Thank God she had been training so much lately. Quickly she looked around for the red eyed man. Suddenly she felt someone behind her. She swung her arm around at it but finds that it is caught. As she attempts to break his hold she looks at his face. Suddenly his eyes begin swirling and the sky turns red. Suddenly she's surrounded by copies of the man. Within seconds she's knocked down. As she tried to get back up she finds that somehow she's now chained up. _"Some kind of Genjutsu?" _She struggled against the bonds but found that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape. Slowly and calmly he walked over to her, a kunai in his hand. Without any emotion on his face he stabbed her with the kunai. She screamed as her blood fell to the ground. For what seemed like days she was tortured. Kaya and Ai could do nothing to help her. Slowly her sanity slipped away. When it seemed like it would never fade the sky returned to normal and she found herself on the ground shaking. The last thing she saw was being picked up by the blue guy before darkness took over.

Gaara had remained on the training field for few minutes after she left. _"I wonder where Mika is?"_Slowly he walked in the direction she took off in. After a few minute of searching he got irritated. He made a handsign. "Third eye Justu." The sand formed an eye and he made it rise above the trees. What he saw was terrible. Mika was fighting some men in cloaks. She had been attacking but she fell on the ground shaking.

"Mika!" He screamed somewhat surprising himself. Running as fast as his body would let him he ran toward her trying to keep Shukaku in control for her sake. They were only twenty feet away when they picked her up and vanished. Immidiatly he searched the area. Finding nothing he ran back to the village. His heart felt like it sinking and his blood was rushing._ "What the hell are these feelings?! Panic."_ He realized, thinking back. He arrived at the village. _"I have to tell the Hokage." _As he ran he passed his siblings.

"What happened?" He heard Temari ask.

"Mika has been kidnapped!" His response came in a snarl. He struggled to keep control of Shukaku. He saw Temari's eye's go wide but she said nothing. Finally he made it to the Hokage's office. He burst into the office ignoring anyone all the guards and ninja that had given him suspicious looks. He looked up from a bunch of paperwork.

"Yes?" Seeing the look on Gaara's face he knows something is wrong. "What happened?"

Without hesitation he tells the Hokage everything he saw. He frowned and looks at his assistant. "Have the ANBU search the area." the assistant in question nods and runs off. After a minute the ANBU arrive along with Kakashi Hatake. "Sabaku no Gaara. You will accompany my ANBU to where the incident occurred. You are dismissed."

As fast as he could run he ran back to where the two men had taken her. Kakashi preformed a summoning justsu and summoned seven dogs at once.

"Pakkun. I want you to find Mika."

"Sure thing!" Holding up a sweat shirt he had retrieved from her house the dogs sniff at it. They they sniff the air and the area around them. "I'm sorry Kakashi but there's no scent."

Gaara felt his anger rise even more. _"Damn it!"_ He walked away from the group of people. He had to control it. Mika was in trouble. He couldn't afford to lose it now. He pushed the demon back and let himself fall against a tree

"Mika..."

* * *

Ok. There's a new chapter for my readers!! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I'll try to update again very soon due to the fact that school is starting soon. Once that happens I'll only be able to update on weekends. And even then I might be too tired from school. Although if I get enough reviews I"ll force myself to do it anyway.

**Mika-** Why was I kidnapped by the Akatsuki?

**K-** Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.

**Mika- **(rolls eyes)

**K-** Anyway I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Akatsuki and Introductions

Okay people. Here is a nice new chapter for you. School has started but I actually have an opportunity to update during the week. Yay! I'll try to update whenever possible. Okay?

**Deidara- **Unless you start slacking off.

**K-**I'm not going to do that. I actually have more than two readers now. Oh yah I have to thank them don't I. Gaara will you do it?

**Gaara-**(glares) Fine. There are three people to thank this time. One is the usual SukiraOfTheLight. The next is a reviewer who review both of K-chan's stories. This is BakuganGirl. And the last is Suezanne.

**K-** A big thanks to all of them.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. Hehe. On with the story!! Oh before i forget.

_Italics are thoughts and any conversations she has with the animals. _**Bold is for Zetsu's dark half_. _**Normal for his light half. Okay? Watch out for a lot of cursing in this chappie.

**linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

When Mika woke she found that she was chained to what seemed to be a bed. "Not again..." She whined unhappily. She looked around but it was too dark to see anything. _"I guess that this would be the best opportunity to see your strength then, huh owl?" _

_"I would guess so."_

After a moment the room lit up. It was some kind of dungeon. There were a few chains hanging off the walls. Looking at the bed she saw that it was filthy. She made a face of disgust.

_"Bear."_She looked at the chains. Although they were tight around her wrists there was still the change she could break them. Grabbing the chains by her wrists her hands she pulled. Hard. After a minute she heard Kaya's voice in the back of her head.

_"This really isn't working."_She growled in frustration but gave up. She slumped back onto the bed. She was going to give up escaping totally when she heard someone snickering. She immidiatly snapped back up. _"Owl." _Just like before there was no one there.

"Can she see us?"

**"No. She I think she could if she tried though."**

_"Damn it! What should I do?"_

_"What about me?" _It was the snake.

_"I don't think so. When I first received your power you almost made me kill someone. You took advantage of me."_

_"Well now you need me. I can give you infrared vision. And you can poison people with my venom."_

_"Do I really have a choice?" _

_"Of course you do?"_

She rolled her eyes. _"Kaya if I lose control can you push his power back?"_

_"If I work with the others I believe so."_

_"Good. Well I guess that it's a yes then, but I swear, that if you try a repeat of when i first got you, then your power will never be used again. You will stay in my head until you rot. Got it?"_

_"I understand."_

_"Good. Go then."_ All at once the room lit up in color. Odd colors.

_"You are seeing the heat given off by the objects in this room."_ She once again scanned the room. This time she found an oddly shaped bunch of reds and yellows.

_"What is that?"_

_"It's some sort of living thing. The red, yellows and oranges are usually things that are alive."_

_"What should I do?"_

_"It's most likely an enemy. What you can do is poison it."_

_"Yeah how? I'm on the other side of the room."_

_"Well. Listen. You know how snakes can spit poisen right? Well you can fire poison from your fingers. It will be like firing little poison darts."_

_"I might not like you but that's still cool. Is it actually a solid dart?"_

_"Yes."_

She pointed toward the strange red and yellow figure. Then she fired. At first nothing happened but after a moment the shape began to get bigger. _"Owl."_What she saw was definitely the strangest things she ever saw. _"What the hell is that?"_A strange creature resembling a mix between a venus fly trap and a human stood before her. It's face was half black and half white.

"Very good."

She fired again, surprised that it was speaking to her. It hit him in the chest. He reached up and pulled it out. Then looked at her with no emotion.

_"I am sooo screwed."_She expected to be killed or at least physically harmed somehow. What she didn't expect is what he did next. Slowly he walked over to the chains and unlocked them.

"Follow me and don't try anything."

**"If you do you will be devoured. Understood?"**

Slowly she nodded. _"What the hell is this guy?"_

He opened the heavy door that led out of the dugeon cell. It led to a long hallway. There were other cells here too. She followed him to a staircase leading up. As she walked a man in an orange swirly mask ran up to them and began to follow them.

"Is that her Zetsu-san, is that her?!"

"Yes Tobi."

**"Go away Tobi." **

_"Man this guy was weird. He's like two different people."_

"Okay. Zetsu-san!" The man then began to walk away.

"Hey Tobi wait."

"Yes?"

"You want to walk with me?"

"Okay. Tobi is a good boy!"

She smiled. She didn't know too much about the guy, but if he irritated the freaky dude it was good enough for her. She looked at his clothes. He wasn't wearing the same cloak that the guys that kidnapped her were wearing.

"What's your name?"

"Mika."

"Okay Mika-chan!"

As she walked she stayed as far from the Zetsu guy as possible.

"Tobi where are we?"

His head snapped up from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh we're at the.."

**"Tobi!"**

"Oh sorry Zetsu-san! Tobi didn't mean it!" He sounded like a child.

"Hey don't worry about it Tobi." She said smiling at him.

Finally, Zetsu stopped at a door.

"In here."

"Sure... Bye Tobi..." She waved and then walked in. Inside the room was a man sitting behind a desk. He had orange hair and a bunch of facial piercings. He looked at her. His eyes were really strange looking.

"Sit down."

She walked over and sat in the chair across the desk from his. It was rather office-like. The man just sits and observes her for a few minutes. She finds this extremely irritating. If he was going to kill her she wanted him to get it over with. Apparently he sensed her impatience.

"Hello Mika. My name is Pein. However you will address me as Leader. I am the leader of the Akatsuki." For some reason she found that his voice sounded familiar.

"Leader huh? Hmph. You don't look like much."

"I assure you looks can be deiceiving. Just look at yourself for example."

"I see. Any particular reason why I'm here?"

"Well yes. We've been watching you for a while and have an interest in your talents."

"I see. You mean my odd animal ability."

"Yes."

_"Why does his voice sound so familiar?"_

"You see... We've been watching you for a while in the human world. We weren't sure if it was you or not. Once we saw your protectors we became sure." Then it clicked.

"You!" She yelled standing up. "You guys were the voices I heard! I thought that I was crazy or had Schizophrenia, but it was just you assholes watching me!"

"I'm afraid so Mika."

Her anger swelled. From somewhere in her mind she heard the snake's voice. _"Let's kill him..."_ Any other time she would have ignored it. But she was so angry that she didn't care. Poison dart's forming at her finger tips she clawed at him. Easily he catches the arm, preventing it from hitting him._ "Bear."_ She pulled using it's power but it didn't work. Somehow he was able to hold on.

"Damn it." After a few more attempts she stopped and was released. She glared at him. "What the hell do you want from me anyway?"

"Well... We want for you to join the Akatsuki."

_"Join the Akatsuki? What the hell? Where the hell did that come from?"_

_"Well it at least explains why you aren't still in the dungeons."_

"You're kidding right? I finally began to enjoy myself for the first time in my life and you want me to stop, just so I can join you in your evil little organization AND betray everyone that I finally befriended? I don't think so buddy. Isn't happening..."

"Alright fine."

"And another thing...! Wait... What?"

"I said fine. You can go home."

"You serious?" She stared at him incredulously.

"Of course. I will have one of the members bring you back to your own world. Of course... You will lose all of your power and never be able to return... but if that's what you want I will get someone to take you back immediately." He stood up to leave.

"Wait!" He looked at her and sat back down.

_"Kaya? What should I do?"_

_"It's your choice Mika. Not mine. If this power is destroyed it will be lost forever but... If it's the right thing to do then it can't be helped. I can't make this decision for you Mika. I am only here to assist you. Not do it for you. I am sorry." _

_"I can't leave. Not after I found out that I was actually important to someone... My decision is made..." _

"Alright... I'll stay..."

_"At least I'll be in the same world as the ones I care about..."_

"Wonderful." He leads her out of the room where Tobi and Zetsu are waiting. "One of you take her to her new room."

"Yay! Mika-chan stays!!" Apparently very happy about this for he tackled her in a bone crushing hug. Despite everything that was going on, it still made her grin. Although it still held some of the depression she felt.

_"How the hell did a guy like this get mixed up in the Akatsuki?"_He led her down a hallway, most likely the direction of her new room. She passed a living room and a bunch of doors. It was all mostly the same. She made sure to remember every time he turned. After a minute they pass someone. He has pinkish eyes and silver hair. He was also covered in blood. She stared a he walked by.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He said to her continueing to walk. She was going to snap back at him but Tobi inturrupted her.

"That's Hidan. He's partnered with Kakuzu."

"Hidan huh? Remind me to murder him when he sleeps." She said in low voice.

He hears her. "Too bad for you I'm immortal then huh..." he said turning a corner.

"I'll find a way you prick."

"Yeah right bitch. I'd like to see you try." She was about to chase after him when Tobi grabbed her arm.

"Does Mika-chan want to meet the others?"

"Um.. I guess so. I don't see why not. Unless they're all like that Hidan dude."

"Yay!" He practically dragged her back to the living room. "Hold on a sec. Tobi will go tell all of the members okay?" Without even waiting for a response he ran out of the room. She sat down on the couch to wait. Although not for very long. After a minute a blue haired woman walked in.

"My name is Konan." Then without saying anything else, she left.

_"Wow. She could have been more social... Even I was never that bad..."_

About a minute later a man walked in. He had red hair and wore an expressionless look on his face.

"I am Sasori of the red sand." Sasori. The name was familiar. Then she thought of Kankuro.

"Hey aren't you the one who made those battle puppet from the sand?" He grinned slightly, although it was barely visible.

"Yes. I am also responsible for the creation of human puppets."

"Human... puppets..?"

"Yes using humans I can create ultimate puppets that can use chakra and jutsu. They are an eternal work of beauty. Now I must go. I have things to do." He holds out his hand to shake hers. She takes it. It felt odd. It was far too cold for human skin. She looked closely at it.

"You're a puppet!"

"Yes I am."

"Wow that's... interesting..."

"Yes... Well it was nice to meet you Mika." He exited leaving her alone. Alone with thoughts that would beginning to eat her from within. Sasori had been from Sunagakure. Just like Gaara.

"Gaara..." She whispered his name silently. _"I'm so sorry Gaara..."_ A few tears slid down her cheeks. They were sadly still there when a blond and a man with black hair walk into the room. She noticed that they were the same ninja who had originally kidnapped her into this world. The blond was the first to speak.

"So is this a bad time? un." (A/n I know i have him say yeah in the other story but i wanted to change it for this one.)

"Shut up." Immediately she forces her expression to harden. She wasn't about to let them see her break. Ever.

"Whatever. un. I'm Deidara." He reaches out to shake her hand but stops when she sees a mouth there.

"What the hell is that?!"

"It's a part of my kekki genkai It allows me to mix chakra with clay to make bombs. un"

She smirks. "So you're a freak and a transvestite huh?"

"I'm a not a transvestite you bitch." Angrily he leaves the room leaving her smiling. Angering him had cheered her up slightly. She looks at the red eyed man.

"Itachi Uchiha right?"

"Hn."

"I already know about you. Your brother won't stop talking about how he's someday going to kill you. Irritating actually. That means the justu you used on me was the Mangekyo Sharingan right?"

"And you know of this how?"

"Your brother. I never really liked the dude but he seemed to trust me."

"I see." Then without even saying goodbye, he left. She sighed.She was getting tired and she really wanted to go to bed but Tobi had never showed her where it was.

_"I wonder where he went..."_

_"There are probably a few more members to meet. He's probably getting them."_

_"Yeah well they can wait. I'm tired."_She finally decides to go search. To her dismay she passes Hidan again. This time accidentally bumping into him.

"Stupid bitch. Watch where you're going!"

"Why the hell do you curse so much?"

"Because I do! Damn you are fucking irritating. I swear I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin!"

"Jashin?" He said nothing but gave her a look of disgust. She was glad when he left a second later. She smiled when Tobi showed up after another minute.

"Mika-chan. Tobi was looking for you. You didn't meet Kakuzu or Kisame!"

"That's ok Tobi. I'll meet them tomorrow. For now... Can you show me to my room please?"

"Ok Mika-chan!" He leads her to a simple brown door. It looked exactly like the others so she was glad she had remembered the way there. The room is simple. It had a dresser, a bed a table and a closet.

_"Just like home..."_ Without pause she dropped into bed and let herself slip away.

* * *

Ok. I know in the begining I said something about it being the middle of the week. Well that's when this chapter was started. I couldn't finish it then so I'm finishing it now. Sorry about that folks.

**Dei-** Mika-chan doesn't like me does she? yeah

**K-** No actually. But when I wrote this neither did I.

**Dei-** Well why not?!

**K-** Because you hurt Gaara. . But he got better so I forgive you.

Also If my friend Christian is reading this DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! XD. Everyone else review too please!! Otherwise Hidan will sacrifice you to Jashin.

**Hidan-** Hell yes!!


	10. Settling In

Sorry for the delay. One, I have school. Two, I had to update To Kill An Avenger. As a few of you already know, I alternate updates to be fair. It also prevents me from getting sick of either story like I sometimes do. I would like to thank WishingWanderer, Suezanne, Ambereyes-Jaypaw Fangirl (that one was a mouthful. XD), Twi Tsi (former bakugan girl) and MikaTheCatHanyo. My list of thankies is getting longer. Yay!

**Sasuke-** A grand total of five reviews. (eye roll) You're so famous...

**K- **(look of murderous intent) GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE UCHIHA!!

**Sasuke-** O.o (runs off)

**Itachi-** What did I do.

**K-** Huh? Oh. You didn't do anything. I was yelling at your dumb ass of a brother.

**Itachi-**...

**K-** Disclaimer please!

...

Someone?

**Hidan-**Katie-chan doesn't own Naruto.

**K- **(pokes Hidan's scythe)

**Hidan-** What the hell?

* * *

She opened here eyes. Forgetting where she was she fell out of bed in panic. She hit her elbow. She rubbed it gently.

She heard Ai speak. _"You're in the Akatsuki. Remember Mika?" _

_"Oh yeah. I was kidnapped by a bunch of freaks and then blackmailed into joining. Isn't my life simply lovely?"_Ai didn't respond.

Mika got up and walked over to a small table. There is a small mirror on the table. She looked at herself. Her hair was a complete mess. She let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't have a brush.

_"This SUCKS!!"_ She picked up her pillow and yelled into it before tossing it across the room.

_"A wonderful way to take out your anger."_

_"Shut up."_

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a hairband. She tied it up as best she could. When she finished she walked over to the dresser. She found that all of her clothes from Konoha were there.

"At least they did something right." She muttered. As she was looking for her favorite clothes there was suddenly a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal A blue haired ninja wearing an Akatsuki cloak. "Oh. Hello Konan. Is something wrong?" Konan walked over and placed something in her hand.

"I thought that you might need this." Mika looked at the object. It was a brush.

"Thank y..." She was already gone. She shrugged and grinned slightly. _"I swear that the people in the Akatsuki are mind readers."_

Kaya chuckled slightly. _"I doubt it."_

_"You're no fun."_ She pulled her hair down and brushed it. then walking back to the dresser and found the first outfit that she had gotten when she entered the world. She got dressed and threw her old clothes in the corner. She looked at herself in the mirror again._ "I've changed.."_Her body had matured slightly but it wasn't really her physical features. It was her whole self. She had a small look of confidence that, although it was only slight, was completely different from the girl who she left behind when she arrived in this world. She put the mirror down.

_"I guess it's time to meet the family." _She thought miserably.

_"No need to be sarcastic."_

She had taken two steps out of her room when someone crashed into her knocking her down. she looked up to see Tobi running away. "Sorry Mika-chan!"

"What the.."

"Damn it Tobi!" Deidara came running from the same direction that Tobi did, obviously chasing him. Just as he passed she stuck out her leg, successfully tripping him. He crashed to the ground a few feet away. She laughed at him as she stood up.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled. She grinned.

"Because you were there that's why." If she had to be forced to stay, she was going to at least have fun with it. She giggled. _"I'm pissing off the Akatsuki."_ She walked down the hall in the direction Tobi went. "Tobi? Are you here Tobi?" After a minute of calling he walks out from behind a corner.

"Where's senpai?"

"Deidara? I took care of him."

"Thanks mika-chan!" She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Tobi." As she spoke her stomach growled. "Um Tobi? Where's the kitchen?"

"Kitchen? Follow Tobi." After walking down yet another of the many hallways in the base they arrived at a kitchen. She looked around, but found that there was absolutely nothing to eat. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

_"They have a kitchen with no food. What the hell is the point of a kitchen without food."_ "Um Tobi? There isn't any food in here."

"Wait here Mika-chan." He ran out the door so quickly that she could barely see him. She stared after him in shock.

_"How the hell did he do that?"_

_"I'm not sure, but I think he has more power then he's letting on."_Tobi returned after a few minutes holding what looked like a bento box.

"Here you go Mika-chan." He handed it to her. It was filled with rice, eggs, and a few foods that she didn't recognize.

"Wow. Thank you Tobi."

"Tobi is a good boy!" She smiled.

_"It really is a mystery how a guy like this ended up involved in the Akatsuki.."_((A/n If you read the manga you know people.))

"Aren't you going to have any?" He shook his head.

"You're hungry right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Than eat. Tobi's not hungry." She smiled and ate the food. She was shocked at how good it was.

_"Tobi can cook?"_

_"Like I said. He's probably more powerful than he's letting on."_

_"But he acts like a two year old."_

_"It means nothing. He could be forty for all we know."_Mika nearly laughed. After she finished eating she watched his face. Or well... his mask. _"He's so odd. Who the heck wears an orange swirly for a mask?"_

_"Apparently he does."_ She noticed that the mask had only one eye hole. She wanted to ask him why there was only one but felt it might be a bit rude. She didn't want to bother the one person who wasn't being a jerk to her. She sighed.

"What's wrong Mika-chan?"

"Nothing Tobi. I'm fine." she smiles, but it fades when she heard footsteps enter. It's the man with blue skin. "_Fish-man..."_ She nearly giggled. Instead she continued to watch him.

"You can stop staring you know..."

"Sorry. It's just that you kinda look like a fish..." At the word fish his face became slightly irritated.

"I look like a shark not a fish." She rolled er eyes at him.

"Big difference."

He smiled. His mouth was full of sharp teeth. "Very big difference."

_"Kaya? Snake?"_Mika's teeth elongate into small fangs. She smirked at him. "I still don't see the big difference." Although she expected for him to be irritated he laughed. Although his laugh sounded more like a cackle.

"Haha. You're not too bad." He laughs and begins to leave the room. "The name's Kisame by the way." Then he's gone. She looks at Tobi.

"Is that everyone?"

"No. You haven't met Kakuzu."

"Okay then describe him then."

"He loves money. He's also paired with Hidan."

"That irritating jerk? He's a pain in the ass."

"My thoughts exactly." A man walked in. He had half of his face covered.

"Kakuzu I presume.? Tobi said that I still had to meet a Kakuzu."

"Well you're right." She reached out to shake his hand. As she did she found that a bit past his was some kind of a sewing job. Almost as if he was sewed together. It didn't really surprise her. She had been expecting something strange. Almost all of the others had been weird, so why wouldn't this one be?

"That's unusual. But yeah.. I'm Mika."

"Nice to meet you. Just remember to stay out of my way." He left Tobi and Mika alone.

"Tobi? Please tell me that that was the last member."

"Yup!"

"Good. I've had enough of introductions." She stood and walked to the living room. She sat on the couch and was about to stretch out when she felt something pulling. "Tobi. There's an animal nearby. I have to get outside!" He grabbed her hand and ran off, nearly dragging her. "Slow down Tobi!" He listened and slowed considerably, nearly causing her to trip. He leads her to a door and opens it. For about ten seconds she was blinded by the bright light. There's a small spider on the side of a tree.

_"I thought I was collecting animals not bugs."_

_"It counts."_

_"Whatever."_ She dove for it. It absorbed into her palm. It's power surged through her, but was easily brought under control. _"What do you do?"_

_"You will have the ability to cling to any surface, set traps in which if anyone walks on them they will get stuck, and you can produce spider thread."_

_"Good. I suck at chakra concentration. I can't walk on walls to save my life. But what you're saying is that I pretty much have spider-man powers?"_

_"Well not exact..."_

"Yeah!" She grabbed a tree branch at attached a thread. Then she jumped. Afterwards she was glad that she hadn't jumped from a high branch. The tread snapped and she fell face first on the ground.

_"I tried to warn you."_

_"Well I wasn't paying attention. Well I'll try out the walking on walls thing. Let's just hope that it doesn't turn out like my other attempts. Every time I tried, I failed. Miserably."_ She walked over to the nearest tree. _"Ready?"_She watched as her fingertips changed textures. She inhaled and slowly began to climb. She clung to the surface with ease. She laughed. It was actually fun. She played around in the tree for a minute longer before turning and walking back to the ground. She smiled satisfied. "Let's go back inside."

"Okay Mika-chan!"

**endendendendendendendendendendendendendendend**

Finally. That took me an irritating amount of time. Okay first I would like to say that I have made a pain in the ass error. What I failed to realize is that when I designed my other OC Ami, that some of her power was similar to Mika's. I apologize to any of you who are reading both my fics. Although I only think one of you are.

**Sasuke-** Because your fics suck.

**K-** GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!

**Sasuke-** (smirks) No.

**K-** grrr... (pondering ways to kill) hmm... (smirks) Now where the hell did Hidan go?

**Hidan-**(looks up) huh?

**K-** Sasuke-teme insulted Jashin!!

**Hidan-** (look of death)

**Sasuke**- Oh shit! (runs away)

**K-** Muahahahaha!! Die Uchiha!!

**Itachi-** Huh?

**K-** **-.-** Not you Itachi-san. Please review. I like that I have more readers but I want to know what they're thinking. REVIEW! Or I'll have Hidan sacrifice you to! Muahahaha...

**Gaara-** O.o wtf?


	11. Uchiha?

Howdy!! I've missed all of you. Well... not really due to the fact that I don't really know any of you. (Sweat drop) I would like to thank Suezanne, Twi Tsi, and TwilightFreak Number 1, which I'm pretty sure used to be MikaTheCatHanyo. If I'm wrong correct me in the review. I love the name by the way. Me lurvs the Cullens. And Jacob. And the wolves.

**Gaara-**Wolves? Cullens?

**K-** Yeah! The wolf pack and a family of vampires. Awesome book. One of my favorites!!

**Dei-**But I thought we were your favorite book. un.

**K-**You guys are a manga! You're different silly.

Disclaimer. I don't own Naruto!! If I did I could die happy.

Just a heads up. This is a filler chapter. I was originally planning a time skip, but since I have no intention of a sequel I wanted to add a bit to the story. It's still kinda in fast forward mode but I still added WAAAAAAY more detail then there would have been originally.

**beginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbegin**

The next few weeks were mildly enjoyable. She slowly learned the benefits of the spider. She climbed all over the walls and ceilings, hanging upside down and jumping on unsuspecting members. Learning how to set traps was amusing as well. She set down traps in random hallways. The first time she caught Hidan. The second, Deidara. In response Hidan cursed her out. She didn't let him out until he shut up. Deidara however, merely called her a nuisance. She laughed and actually agreed. Sasori also helped her make her threads more useful. He taught her to use them as chakra strings. She didn't make a very good puppeteer, but it helped with trapping opponents and controlling kunai. She wasn't able to beat Sasori either, but he hasn't been able to beat her anymore. After a while, it always ended in a draw.

The next animal she recieved was a fish. A small shark to be precise. After that she did a lot of training in the water. Due to the fish she could breathe underwater. It felt strange not to breathe normally though. She also swam far better. A small amount of webbing formed on her hands and feet. Tobi told her, that when she used it with her other power, she looked like a sea monster.

The next one was a dog. It wandered around the base for a few days before she finally caught it. It was a beautiful dog that resembled a mix of a German Shepard and a bloodhound. After she finally caught it she found that it increased her sense of smell. The next few days she went exploring on her nose, memorizing scent. She made sure to remember the smell of each of the members, although, she was stared at for randomly smelling the members. When they asked her what she was doing, she simply told them that she was training. This just confused them. All of them, except Tobi of course. Like always he was there helping and keeping her company.

A few weeks later she received the next one. A crow. A beautiful black crow. Unfortunately for her or rather, for the Akatsuki, it didn't want to come quietly. As soon as Mika obtained it, it took over. Sprouting two large black feathery wings she took off into the sky. It took them over a day to get her down. After, when she had learned how to control it properly, she would irritate Deidara until he let Tobi use one of his clay birds to fly with her. She made sure it wasn't the exploding type.

After training for a few more weeks, her genjustu and ninjutsu skills had increased. She still preferred her animals though. Eventually, Leader began sending her on missions. Most were random assassinations. They didn't matter. They were always simple. Others were errand's for Leader. He was known as the "God" of the rain village, so there were things to be done. Once, her and Tobi were sent to find a jinchurriki. The person had a demon inside of them and was supposedly very powerful. She expected it to be hard, but the mission was extremely easy. The girl in question was an outcast. Her whole town hated her. When we came and took her, she almost seemed, happy.

The good thing about the missions was that she got a chance to get out of the base and explore. This meant more opportunity to find an animal. One found on a mission was a chameleon. She could changed her skin color, and the color of her clothes to match her surroundings. This one made life enjoyable. She was able to jump from nowhere and surprise random members. She had to wary of who she did it to though. Deidara and Hidan were fun, but if she bothered members such as Itachi, she was likely to face the Mangekyo Sharingan. That was one thing she didn't want to happen again.

One day stood out amoung all the others. One day, after training, she met with Tobi and decided to ask what had been on her mind for a long time. She had been there for almost a year and a half, and still hadn't asked.

"Um Tobi?"

"Yes Mika-chan?"

"What do you look like?"

"Tobi looks like Tobi."

Mika smiled. "Well what does your face look like?"

"Tobi's face?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to see?" There was an odd change in his voice. The childishness was gone.

"Um... yeah..."

"Alright, But it's between you and me. Promise?" She nodded.

"I promise." As if internally debating if he should or not, he slowly reached up. Then hesitating only once more, he pulled off the mask. Underneath lie a face that looked nothing like she thought. Instead of the childish happy face that she expected, she was met with a face of pure maturity and seriousness. He was much older than anyone would have guessed. What shocked her the mot though, was the eyes. The Sharingan was blazing brightly at her. The shock was evident on her face. When he saw it, he chuckled. His laugh wasn't the silly laugh she was used to. The only word she could use was that his laugh had gotten... darker.

"Uchiha?"

"Yes. You are correct. No one else is to know though." Then smiling, he kissed her on the head. Almost like a parent would do to their child. Although it was meant as a sign of friendship and comfort, it only reminded her how no one cared.

_"Gaara did."_

_"Yes but he's not here anymore."_

A single tear slid down her face at the memory. She stopped herself before anymore could fall. Tobi still noticed though.

"Are you alright Mika?"

She considered telling him but decided against it. If any of the other members found out, it could be used against her. "Nothing. It's nothing Tobi."

He nodded. Then he began to pull the mask back on. "Just remember Mika," He finished putting the mask on. "This is between you and me." His voice returned to normal. "Does Mika-chan want to go play a trick on Deidara-senpai?"

She smiled softly. "Of course Tobi." Then, forgetting all her trouble, she ran into the base.

**End time skip. **(I'm going back to normal time. Woot! This is after the time skip people. Right when shippuden is supposed to start.)

It had been nearly two years since she joined the Akatsuki. Everyday she would wake up and spend time with Tobi. Each day he would make her food. She would always offer to share, but he insisted that she ate. It was then, despite the fact that he acted like he was five, he seemed like a parent. She always thought it was odd, but it was true. Most days she would train after eating, but on some days she didn't have today. Today however, she did. Meeting Kisame at a nearby lake she decided to train underwater. She knew it wouldn't be used often, but if she ever fought someone like him, it would be pretty helpful. Using the chameleon, fish, and bear, she took on Kisame. He can't see her and she is able to strike him without him being able to block. She beats him. After the fight she's told by Tobi that she's been summoned to Leader's office. Arriving. she is invited in by Konan.

"You have a new mission. You are going to Sunagakure with Deidara." She made a face at Deidara's name, but it was ignored. "You are to go the the village and capture the Kazekage. Sasori has man stationed there, but I need him here. You are leaving tomorrow morning. I want you to talk to him before you leave. Understood?"

"Yup."

"Find Deidara and inform him as well. Dismissed."

Walking down the hall, she passes the living room. Deidara was sitting on the couch, his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. She smirked. "Excuse me miss?"

He opened his eyes and looked up. "What the hell do you what. un."

She looked at him innocently. "Oh nothing. Leader just says we have a mission tomorrow."

"Whatever. Just go away. Un."

"Are you sure you'll be ready in time ma'am?"

"Get lost!" Pulling a kunai out, he threw it at her. Giggling she danced out of the way. She did things like this often. In between missions she did the best she could to irritate the members. Deidara especially. She didn't hate him completely, just disliked him. It just happened to be amusing to watch his reaction. As she walked back to her room, she felt the familiar pull of energy.

"Sweet!" Darting out the base, it takes a few minutes to find the source. On the ground, is a small turtle. She picks it up. The energy fills her. As it fades she feels a kunai against her throat.

_"Use me."_ The new addition speaks.

_"Fine." _A small shell-like barrier formed around her body, separating her and the kunai. Almost like a small shield. _"Dog."_ She smelled the air. The realized that it was a familiar scent.

"You know? You're an ass Itachi."

"It's not my fault if you dropped your guard. I was merely proving a point."

"Yeah whatever. I know. I'm too weak. Can you leave?" Smirking at her, he left. _"Stupid Uchiha. Now anyway, care to tell me what you do?"_

_"Well like you saw, you basically get a shield. Or a shell if you wish. Be careful though. It will stop projectiles, but if you get hit hard enough, You'll still get hurt."_

_"Got it."_She entered the base and walked back to her room. She sat down on her bed and sighed. She had never wanted to be here, but it felt now like she belonged. It was her home now. "I guess I'm losing it."

_"Possibly."_

_"Shut it." _

**endendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendend**

That took a while. Ick. I'm sorry that was such an odd chappie. I just wanted to add stuff to the time skip. Anyway. Who can guess what happens when she goes to Suna? You get a cookie if you can guess right. It's kinda obvious anyway.

**Gaara-** Can I guess?

**K-** Nope. You already know.

**Gaara-** I do?

**K-** Yup! I want reviews people!!


	12. The Reunion

Here's another update guys. I've been rather stressed lately so be glad that I'm updating. I have school, I'm teaching, I'm looking to get a job, I have to take a few big tests this year too. But still, I update... I can't just leave you guys hanging.

**Dei-** You teach?

**K-** Yup. Religion.

**Hidan-**Like Jashinism?

**K-**No.... -_- Now a thanks to my reviewers. Thanks to Twi Tsi, Suezanne, shinobi of the sound, and A WolfDragon's Kitty (aka Mika and Number1 twilight fan). You change your name too much. XD Oh, Cookies for Twi Tsi and WolfDragon's Kitty who guessed correctly what would happen. If you know what happened after the time skip then you knew what was going to happen. Anyway... Read on.....

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.... If I did then... then..... He wouldn't have...... Damnit Pein-sama!!!! (runs away crying)

**Dei-** O.o

**beginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeginbegin**

The next morning Mika woke up early. She got dressed and threw on her Akatsuki cloak over it. She ran Konan's brush through her hair, then walked to Sasori's room to find out the information about the man stationed in Suna. He was in the middle of the floor working on a puppet. He placed a few kunai in one of the hidden compartments.

"Hello Sasori-san. I need the info on Yuura."

He looked up. "He's under a mind control technique." He walked up to her, preformed a few hand signs, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Here. This will allow you to use the justu. He will listen to whatever you say. A mind puppet." He looked back to his puppet to signify that they were done.

She smiled. "Thanks."

He simply nodded.

After the explanation she went to find Deidara. He ended up being in his room still sleeping. "Idiot..." She walked into the room and hit him with the handle of a kunai. He opened his eyes and glared.

"What?"

"Hurry up. You're late. If I have to get up early, so do you." She walked into the living room and waited. A few minutes later a sleepy Deidara walked in. Just as sleepy, she skipped her usual remark.

"You ready to go?"

Mika glared at him but nodded.

"Let's go then. un."

They exited the base, Deidara slowly molding a bird as he walked. Once he finished, he made a hand sign and enlarged it. He hopped on. Although effective, she preferred her way of travel_. "Crow. Hawk_." Beautiful, black feathery wings sprouted from her back. She flapped them once to test them. Then, hopping up a tree, she dove off, allowing the wind to catch her. Sure she could've taken off from the ground, but it was more exhilarating this way. Plus, She didn't have to use so much energy taking off. Her powerful wings flapped up and down, bringing her higher. The wind streamed past her face. She smiled. Oh, how she loved flying. She looked around using hawk's vision. The scenery was beautiful at such a high altitude. She looked back to see Deidara.

"Slowpoke... Can't he keep up?" She muttered under her breathe.

When they got to the border of Wind Country, both of them had to land and walk. This fact bugged Mika, but she knew that coming in by air would be too conspicuous. She kept use of hawk's vision and she slowly drew her wings into her back. Her modified Akatsuki uniform made this easier. After finding the crow, she had put holes into the uniform to make transforming easier. The holes proved to be irritating at any other time. Especially when it was cold.

Finally they arrived in Suna. There was sand as far as the eye could see. And the heat was unbelieveable. There were supposed to be guards at the gates, but she saw no one. After a moment a man walked out of the village. He walked up to the two and bowed.

"Yuura. I'm afraid Sasori isn't going to be here. I am your master. Understood?"

"Yes." He bowed again.

Mika turned to Deidara. "You stay here. I don't want you making a scene. This is a job for stealth."

"Whatever un...."

Using both the chameleon she blended into the sand. After, she activated the spider. "Lead the way Yuura."

He bowed once again and headed into the village. There weren't too many people around, and even fewer shinobi. Perfect. They reached the Kazekage mansion within a few minutes. She crawled along the ceiling. She leaned down and whispered into Yuura's ear. "Lead me to the office." He obeyed without question. Then, he left. It didn't matter. His job was done for now. She quietly opened the door to the office and crept through. The Kazekage stood, in full uniform, staring out the window. _"Snake."_She had learned recently how to make a non-lethal poison to fire. It wouldn't kill the victim. Useful. She couldn't have the jinchurriki die on her.

She quietly dropped to the floor. She took aim, and fired.

Her heart stopped. A wall of sand moved to block the attack. _"No..... It can't be...."_A wall of sand rushed up to her. To shocked to avoid it, it covered her from her neck to her feet beginning to crush her. Slowly, Gaara turned to face her.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. jkjk** ((I've always wanted to do that. (giggles slightly) um... yeah... ))

"Gaara...?"

He stares for a moment. As if unsure of what he was seeing. "Mika...?"

A strong wave of emotions rush over her. It made her head spin. She could hardly believe it. Gaara. A past that she had tried to forget years ago was now returning. A past that she was forced to give up. Tears unwillingly roll down her face.

The sand falls of and he walks to her. "I thought you were dead...."

"I..." She was cut off, as he suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I have missed you Mika...." She was initially shocked by his show of emotion, but the shock faded quickly and was replaced by warm fuzzy feelings that she thought would be lost forever up until now. Her arms wrapped around him and she sighed happily. All too soon he released her. "Where've you been?" Then he noticed the cloak. "You...."

"I'm sorry Gaara..... I had no choice....."

He looked upon her with sad eyes. "......."

"They forced me. They were going to send me back. Back to my father, back to the human world, away from you....." A few more tears slid down her face. "I couldn't go back..... I'm sorry..." Mika then remembered the clay artist waiting outside the village. she forced her tears back. "We have to do something Gaara. i was sent here to capture you. My partner is waiting outside the village. I don't have much time before he comes in after me. There's also Yuura."

He looked at her questioningly. "Yuura?"

"Yes. He's a spy for Sasori. He's currently under my orders but i don't know where he is and if he knows that I'm no longer with Sasori he'll go to Deidara."

Sasori looked shocked at Sasori's name but he quickly calmed himself. "He's a traitor?"

"Yes."

Gaara pauses for a moment and calls out the door. "Baki." A man with a cloth covering half his face entered the room. Seeing Mika's cloak, he immediately threw kunai at her.

_"Turt...."_She began, but stopped. A wall of sand had blocked the kunai.

"Stand down Baki."

He gave the Kazekage with a questioning look.

"This is Mika. Mika this is my former sensei Baki."

She looked at him and bowed respectfully. Then, she carefully removed her cloak.

Baki still looked suspicious. "Is she... a spy? If so we should have been notified. As you know there are procedures tha....."

"No. She is not a spy. She's..." He paused. "An old friend."

"She's an Akatsuki! Surely you can't...."

"Baki!" He silenced. "This is not the current issue. We have bigger problems." Baki looked like he wanted to argue this further but the look on the Kazekage's face kept him quiet. "Now, where is Yuura?"

Baki's face became confused. "I'm not sure... Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is. Yuura is a spy and traitor for the Akatsuki. He is to be killed."

"I understand."

Mika looked at Gaara. "What about Deida....." Gaara held up his hand to silence her.

Don't worry about that. I have a solution for that problem." He turned back to Baki. "Also send word to Konoha for assistance. Dismissed."

Baki nodded and left. Mika looked at Gaara with worry. "What're we going to do?"

He sighed. "Well, this will only work if you can fool him. I'm going to need you to act as well as you can. Will you be able to do it?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. She was still worried but seeing Gaara was reassuring. He had grown so much since the last time she saw him. Then again, so did she.

"Alright then. This is what you need to do."

**endendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendend**

I'm really sorry for the delay in updating. I swear is wasn't my fault! Well..... Not directly my fault anyway.... I did something wrong and my mom got PISSED at me. So she unplugged my internet cable and hid it.... -_- Not cool...... I got is back now obviously. This update was supposed to be published DAYS ago....

**Gaara-** What did you do?

**K-**None of your business......

**Dei-** Come on.... Tell us.....

**K-** I don't wanna.

**Dei-**I bet it was something bad... un

**Gaara-** Most likely.

**K-** (nervous laugh) It wasn't anything... I swear!!

**Kisame-** (walks in smirking) I know what she did. It's actually really stupid. Funny though. I watched and laughed when she got chewed out by her mom. She....

**K- **(tackles) Shut it fish man!!! (chases him out) PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Kisame-**(comes back it swinging the Samehada)

**K-**Eeeeeeep!!!! (runs away)


	13. Finding Freedom

Hey guys. I know it's been forever since I decided to update. I apologize. I had actually had the chapter almost done, but after I went back to finish it, I found that since I had only saved it to the site, and not on my computer, it was deleted. The life on the document had expired. My bad.... I sincerely apologize for my stupidity..... And my lateness.... On the bright side, during my absence I began to co-write a novel with a friend of mine. Hopefully you'll all get a chance to read it eventually. Oh, _AND, _thanks to my irritating co-author, that has been dubbed with the title "Nii-san" or older brother, I might end up being on youtube singing. If it happens, I'll put the link on my profile. Kay? Now I think I've rambled on enough. And I know you guys probably agree with me. ^_^ On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Mika walked with Gaara to the village gate. His hands were bound behind his back like a prisoner ninja's. She gave him a hopeful glance, then quickly changed it to a bored looking expression. Deidara was still waiting outside of the village. He stared at them both in irritation.

"What the hell is going on?" He looked at Gaara to her. Mika just smiled at him.

"The Jinchurriki doesn't want the demon. He said it's only caused him pain so far. As long as we left the village alone we can take the demon and go in peace. You should be happy Deidara. This saves us the trouble of a fight. He even agreed to let us tie his hands to prevent jutsu use." She gave him a 'shut the hell up' look, making sure that Gaara wasn't looking at her. He glared at her in return.

"If anything goes wrong, it will be all your fault. un."

"Duh. But it wont go wrong. The Kazekage will be able to get rid of his demon, and we get it. We _are_ doing him a favor..."

"And if he goes against us?"

"Shut up Lady! And stop worrying! Nothing is going to go wrong!" He ignored the lady comment.

"Whatever. Un. Let's just get going." He began to walk, Gaara following behind him.

Mika held back a smirk. _"Crow."_ Then, two giant black feathery wings sprouted from her back, and she took off. _"Spider."_She took one deep breath to calm herself. It was time to put her plan into action. She slowly flew above Deidara matching her speed to his. Like Sasori had taught her, she slowly lowered down a few threads. They were so thin, that they were barely visible. They were still strong however. Unless he used that odd eye of his, he wouldn't see them. She laughed quietly to herself. He never did tell her how he got that. She flew a bit ahead of him. Then, as quickly as she could, she laid down a trap of sticky threads. He didn't noticed them due to the fact they were just as hard to see as the others. She grinned slightly at her success. She slowed down a bit and matched his pace yet again. This he did notice.

"Why the hell are you flying so crappy? un."

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm tired." She said in mock innocence. He glared at her.

"I swear if you don't stop calling me that I"m going to-" She never got to hear the end of the threat, because at that point, Deidara walked into the trap. "What the..?!" He reached for his bag of clay, but at that moment, Mika pulled on the threads attached to his hands, successfully preventing him from getting a means to fight back. He looked up at her. "You... Traitor!" She flew down closer to him, making sure to keep the threads holding his hands tight.

"Sorry Deidara... But your time here is up." She nodded towards Gaara. He quickly slipped from the bonds that held him.

"Sand Coffin." The sand around Deidara surrounded him. A small flicker of fear went through his eyes. She gave him a sympathetic frown. Then she turned to Gaara. He glanced at her, but returned his eyes to Deidara. "Deidara, missing ninja of Iwagakure, due to your intent to harm the of the kage of Sunagakure, I hereby find you guilty of attempted assassination. The punishment for this crime is death."

Deidara looked at Mika angrily. "Little bitch. un. Leader-sama will make you pay for this."

"I'm afraid Leader-sama will have to wait...." She looked at Gaara once again, and he took it as the signal to finish the job.

"Sand burial...." The sand imploded, crushing Deidara. Blood sprayed everywhere, and even though she was a shinobi, and used to the sight of blood, she closed her eyes. A second later she released the threads, not that it mattered anymore. Deidara was dead. She flew over to Gaara, and as she landed, she tackled him in a hug.

"I swear I'll never leave you again. I'm so sorry."

He hesitated, but hugged her back. "Let's go back to the village."

She released him. "We have to do something. Once they find out that I betrayed them, they'll send me back to the human world. I'll go back to my old life and lose everything. I'll never be able to see you again."

"Don't worry... We'll find a way. After all, if someone like me could become the Kazekaze, I think you can achieve far more..."

Mika smiled. "If you say so..." She took Gaara's hand and they headed back.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the village. They both walk directly toward the Kazekage building. A sand ANBU walks up to them and bowed to Gaara.

"Report..?"

"We've captured the traitor Yuura. He is inside of your office guarded by an ANBU."

"Very good." Gaara walked forward toward the office. He turned to Mika. "Before now, Yuura was a loyal shinobi. Do you have any idea how it came to him betraying us."

Mika nodded. "Yes. It involves a complex jutsu designed by Akasuna no Sasori. Yuura was always our spy, he just didn't know it. After the Jutsu is activated he realizes where his true allegiance lies. Not that he has a choice anyway. He's basically a slave to us."

"I see. Then there is no hope for him. He will be executed as a traitior."

"I'll do it."

He nodded. "As you wish."

She walked into the room. The ANBU stood against the wall. On the opposite side of the room, Yuura sat on his knees, his hands bound behind his back. She took off the Akatsuki cloak and tossed it on the floor, now standing in a simple skirt, fishnets, and tight shirt. She approached him slowly. He looked at her with obvious confusion on his face, most likely wondering why he was in the hands of the ANBU. She motioned for the ANBU to leave. He looked at her momentarily with suspicion, but complied, knowing she was there with the permission of the Kazekage. Once he was gone, she turned to Yuura.

"I'm sorry that you were captured. I needed you to gain the trust of the Kazekage."

His face became understanding. She smiled as if comforting a child. From what she knew, the men under Sasori's jutsu, were mindless and obedient. So far, she had found that it was pretty much true.

"I'm letting you out now."

"Thank you."

_"I almost feel bad for him. Snake." _Poisoned barbs grew at the tips of her fingers. He didn't see. She walked over to him, and knelt down as if to untie him. Then, as she reached for the rope, she reached up, and pricked him on the back of the neck. As expected, he began to panic and struggle against the ties, which, when poisoned, is one of the worst things possible. Panicking brings your heart rate up, which only spreads the poison faster. After a few seconds, he slumped forward. His heart had stopped beating. She walked over to the office door and opened it. Gaara and Baki were waiting outside of the office. Gaara glanced at the dead body and looked at Baki.

"Get rid of the body."

"Yes Kazekage-sama." Baki said while bowing. He walked over, picked up the body, and exited the office. It was almost odd. Baki, a man much older then Gaara, bowing to him. Then again, he _was_the Kazekage.

She looked at Gaara. "What do I do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I'm a rogue ninja. I've spent the last **_three years _**with a group of S-ranked criminals, who have not only caused havoc in other countries, but in the Land of Fire and Wind as well. A group whose mission, set me out to assassinate the kage of Suna. The only thing that had set me back, was when I found out that **_you_**were the Kazekage. If it hadn't been you, I would have probably completed the mission I was set out to do."

Gaara watched quietly as she spoke. Every so often, her voice seemed to crack. Whether from sorrow, of the fact that she was bordering on yelling, he couldn't tell. He was silent as she continued.

"I was ordered to KILL YOU! Not only you, but Naruto is on our hit list too! I would've had to help kill both of you! I'm a criminal! I'm one of them! I've worked with them and helped them! I'm going to be arrested and punished for my crimes! And I DESERVE IT! I deserve it completely! I shouldn't even be allowed to speak to you at all... I abandoned you..." She let herself slump forward to her knees. A few tears slipped down her face, an act that she had tried to rid herself of, while in the Akatsuki. Though, it seemed as if now that she had left, it returned. She didn't look at him.

Gaara was silent for a few minutes. She didn't speak either. She just sat, while he looked down calmly. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "As kage of Suna, it is my duty to handle the punishment of rogues. You are guilty of a planned attempt to kill the Kazekage, and of terrorizing peaceful nations. What do you think would be an appropriate course of action?"

She didn't look up. "To be put in prison, to be made to pay for my crimes, I don't know... Whatever you decide I guess...."

"Hm. Well, as Kage of Suna I find you guilty of these actions. As punishment, you are hearby sentenced to remain in Sunagakure, under my direct watch, and to never, ever leave me alone again."

"Wha..." She looked up at him, trying to make sure she heard him correctly. To her shock, he was right next to her. In her current state of mind, she hadn't noticed him moving. To her shock, his lips made contact with her forehead. To her embarresment, she felt her face heat up.

Seeing the blush, the young kage smiled. "You will be staying here in the Kazekage's mansion. You will not be allowed to leave the village what-so-ever without being accompanied by a shinobi of my choice." He took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. She was still in shock.

"But... I thought..." He held up his hand to silence her.

"To punish you, would only separate us again. That is a thought that I can't bear."

After a moment, the look of shock was replaced with one of joy. She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, and for a minute, it was just them. Everything else was gone. Gaara finally broke the silence.

"I'll show you to your new room."

Mika nodded. She let go of him and picked up her Akatsuki cloak from where she had tossed it. Inside of it, was her old leaf head band. She traced her finger along the slash on the leaf symbol. Though Pein had made her slash it, she still cared for her village. She didn't wear the slashed headband, due to that, but always carried it with her anyway. She smiled. It didn't matter anymore. She followed Gaara out of the office to her room. As it turned out, it was right next to his. It was a room that was usually saved for important visitors from around the country.

To her happiness, on the way to the room, she spotted Kankuro. Though being the brother of the Kazekage, he was still unaware of what had happened earlier. She also noted how he hadn't changed that much. After asking Gaara's permission, she played a trick on him. She quickly threw on the Akatsuki cloak.

_"Chameleon, spider."_She climbed onto the ceiling and quickly scurried across it so she was right in front of Kankuro. Smirking, she released Chameleon and dropped down. His reaction was priceless.

"AKATSUKI!" He yelled before jumping back. Quickly he pulled out a kunai and attempted to hit her. Ai helped her dodge easily. She laughed.

"Nice to see you again too, Kankuro." As she dodged again she pulled off the cloak. "I'm glad you still recognize me."

A look of confusion, then an arrogent smirk crossed his face. "Che, yeah. You too. I knew it was you."

She raised her eyebrows. "No you didn't."

Gaara who was watching them in amusement, smiled. Seeing Mika and his brother arguing childishly, made it seem like things had already gotten better.

"So is Temari here?" Mika asked.

"No. She's in Konoha. She should be back pretty soon actually."

"Good. We need to prepare for the Akatsuki. I _know_ that they'll come. For me AND Gaara. The only advantage that we have is the fact that I can provide information about the members. I can assure you that will be extremely useful. The Akatsuki is compiled of some of the strangest shinobi I've ever seen."

Gaara nodded. "The re-enforcements from Konoha will be here within a few says as well."

Kankuro looked worried. "Do you think that we'll be okay until then?"

Mika nodded. "Yes. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the Akatsuki found out about my betrayel quickly, they will take at least a day to prepare to attack again. Then, it will still take them at least a few days to get here. We have perhaps a week. I don't think they will wait longer then that. Leader might get impatient. Though he might wait on purpose. To catch us off guard." A discouraged look crossed her face.

Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be fine." He turned. "Kankuro. I need you to help prepare Suna's forces. If we are to be attacked, I must make sure the village is safe." He stood confidently. "Suna will not be broken by the Akatsuki."

* * *

(sigh) Man, I was looking back on the begining of this story, and it SUCKS! (laughs) This story shows how much I've improved at a writer. Omg. Today, I had the honor of meeting Kwame Alexander. He's a famous poet who travels around America. Being near a writer seemed to break the block (writer's block) and I came to finish the update. I wanted to make it longer, but the ending was perfect. Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update again soon. I'm being srsly over-loaded at school. My brain is bleeding. -_-" Please review guys.

**Naruto:** Man, where the heck have you been?

**K:** School... home... .

**Dei:** Man you're kinda dull. un.

**K:** Really... I didn't know. (obvious sarcasm) -_-" Much love to all my readers. I hope to see you all again soon. Ja ne.


End file.
